1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor chip package in which longitudinal and transverse direction package stacking is made easy for reducing mounting area and increasing integrated capacity per unit mounting area; and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are, in general, the hole insertion mounting type semiconductor chip package and the surface mounting type semiconductor chip package. In the hole insertion mounting type semiconductor chip package, outer leads of the package are inserted into holes formed in an interconnection substrate and then soldered. Typical hole insertion mounting type semiconductor chip packages include DIP (Dual Inline Package), SIP (Single Inline Package), PGA (Pin Grid Array), and etc. In the surface mounting type semiconductor chip package, the package is mounted on a surface of the interconnection substrate. Typical surface mounting type semiconductor chip packages include SOP (Small Outline Package), SOJ (Small Outline J-bend), QFP (Quad Flat Package), and etc.
Of the conventional semiconductor chip packages, the DIP, SOP and SOJ chip packages disadvantageously require a large mounting area (i.e., total connection area between the chip package and the interconnection substrate) because the outer leads thereof project from both sides of the package body and no stacking is possible. That is, a semiconductor chip package of the DIP, SOP and SOJ types has a limited overall device packing density, and the packing density cannot be increased unless a wider mounting board is used because all the leads projecting from both sides of the package body must come in contact with connection pads on the interconnection substrate. Moreover, because creating these conventional semiconductor chip packages requires many steps in the packaging process, such as trimming of dam bars supporting bars of the lead frame and bending the outer leads to a required form, many problems, such as a drop in productivity, exist.